A Fox and a Dragon's Tale of Love
by the sHINjo
Summary: Hiei and Kurama have been friends for almost eternity. They've been through almost everything together...will their feelings come out and share themselves with each other? Is this a pair that destiny has bonded, or is there something missing...? COMPLETED
1. Love's Just a Step Away

The wind howled a chilling breeze, causing the trees' leaves to rustle. Through the darkness almost nothing could be seen. With no moon within the sky, the grounds had become a dull, barren city. A lone figure, stood within the top of a tree. His arms crossed, and black cape fluttering behind him. 

Walking along the empty streets of town, another existed. His hands dug deep within his pockets, red hair blowing back into his face, and silence was his only companion. Kurama looked to the treetops but saw nothing. He smiled to himself before continuing down the sidewalk.

Returning to the haven of the ground, Hiei's eyes shot in Kurama's direction. '_What are you doing out here so late?' Hiei thought to himself as he watched the Fox Demon._

Turning a corner, Kurama walked into the bar, his head bowed. 

Having followed his fellow Demon and watched him enter the bar from a hidden distance. Raising an eyebrow at the action, Hiei paused before walking over to the closed door. Hanging around it for a moment or two, it took Hiei some time before he decided to enter as well.

The whole building was dark, save the few flashing lights that highlighted the dance floor. It was crammed full of Demons and it was almost impossible for Hiei to take one step without getting stepped on. Kurama stood behind the bar serving drinks, not noticing Hiei. 

A few drunks pointed to the redheaded Demon and whistled jeeringly. It seemed that a few beers could really damage their ego [either that or they thought Kurama looked like a girl]. A few smirked dumbly and motioned for Kurama to say 'come join' them.

Sinking to his cowered shoulders, Kurama continued to pour drinks, trying to ignore the drunks. It hadn't been the first time he had gotten whistled at if not worse at his job. 

Calmly, Hiei walked over to the group of bloody bastards, and held his fist in their faces. Although he had to stretch rather high and get on his tippy toes. "Look here assholes, cause you're certainly not Demons, if you continue your improper behavior I may be forced to inflict some permanent damage." He dealt all present a glare that would stop almost ANYONE in their tracks, and walked over to the bar where he set himself in the seat in front of Kurama.

Rubbing the counter with a rag hastily, Kurama didn't look up from his work. "Oh, Hiei, didn't see you come in. When'd you get here?"

"Don't be naive. You've known I've been here since the moment I set foot in this crap hole."

"Crap hole as it may be, this is where I work for money. Have to get through school you know. And I can't just keep depending upon my mother for everything."  

"Yeah, whatever." Hiei had consulted to staring down at the wooden pane of the bar and had begun to trace his finger over it.

Placing his hand upon Hiei's, Kurama pulled it off the counter. "So, I've compiled my problems…What about you?"

Glaring at Kurama, he answered in his cold monotonous voice, "I don't have any. What are you getting at?"

"Don't lie, Hiei." Kurama said with a half smile. "I've known you longer than anyone and over the years I've learned to read your body language rather than listen to what you say."

"If you _must know then, it's Yukina."_

"What about her? Is it the fact that if Yukina marries Kuwabara, you'll be his brother-in-law?" Kurama teased playfully. 

Truth be told, the thought never passed Hiei's mind, and with the mentioning of it he shuddered. "No you baka! It's just that…"

"I know, I know…You're upset that you can't tell her that you're her brother." The answer was plain and simple. And Kurama's claim of knowing Hiei better than anyone else had been held to its word.

Blushing slightly, Hiei snapped at Kurama. "No, that's not it!" He sunk in his seat.

After laughing to himself, Kurama smiled. "Alright, we'll change the subject. I've decided that I'm going to stay around here until I can make sure that my mother will be fine for the rest of her life. What about you? Planning to go off training and disappear for a few months? You have to warn me this time." He frowned. "I nearly went nuts searching for you last time."

"You don't have to worry about me."

As the activity of the Demons in the bar began to slow down, noise levels sank, and the clock in the corner stuck the hour of 1:00 AM, Kurama sighed. "Well, my shifts over." Taking the rag from his shoulder he placed it on a shelf beneath the counter and stepped out beside Hiei. He paused before the question found itself. "Did…did, you want to come home with me? I have to study but company would be appreciated."

Hiei thought for a moment, trying to find an excuse on why he couldn't, but then he realized…that a part of him _wanted to go with Kurama. "Fine. There isn't anything else to do and, I would enjoy not seeing that bastard again today."_

"Kuwabara, you mean." Kurama smiled with the consent of Hiei, his eyes almost lit up with excitement. 

Leading Hiei from the bar to his small apartment, Kurama nodded when they reached the door. "My mother is probably sleeping so we must be quiet."

Hiei shrugged, but took heed of Kurama's words. The two entered the house and as soon as the front door was shut, Kurama was almost pushing Hiei into his room.

He walked silently to his room upstairs, and then rushed through the door, grabbing a small stuffed toy fox off the bed and tossing it out of sight. His room was neat and tidy, with a bunch of books and notes on his desk. There was a painting of a snow white fox on the left side of wall and a painting of a large black dragon on the right. He had a big four-poster bed, with tiny little foxes on the covers. Kurama, for once blushed at the state of his room, with all the fox stuff around him. "Heh...welcome to my room."


	2. Hiei's Past Retold

After taking careful note of the black dragon painting hanging on the wall, Hiei nodded. "Indeed."

Kurama walked over to Hiei's side, and smiled at the two paintings side by side. "You like it? I saw it at a garage sale, thought it sort of reminded me of you. Guess that's why I bought it."

"Oh really?" Was all of a reply Kurama received as Hiei walked over to Kurama's bed and sat upon it, staring down at the foxes that danced upon the top blanket. 

"Mother never had much care for it." As he continued Kurama sat down at his desk, turning the chair so that he could face Hiei. There was a notebook on the desk, and it was open to a page that had big lettering at the top that clearly read, Trigonometry.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Kurama spoke again. "Hiei, tell me about your past."

This question surprised Hiei and he looked at Kurama oddly. "But you know my past, Ku."

"Please, Hiei. Just tell it to me again." The green eyes seemed almost as pleading as a puppy in a pet store asking to be bought.

"Well...I was brought into this world by a woman of a very strict clan. In fact, her laws were against Demons of my kind. If not all Demons. It was that I was to be thrown from a cliff to obvious death, at only a human baby's age. Of course, being the weakling koorime she was, she was unable to do this and I was passed along to a friend. The two had broken the laws of their village just to save my life, why they did so is a mystery to me. Anyways, the friend had said she had done the deed but really, just set me off on my own."

Hiei paused to look at Kurama who was hanging on every word that was spoken from his friend's mouth.

"From there, I got adopted by a group of thieves, and learned their way of life. Not a very honorable one, I may say, but you yourself was once a thief, Kurama." Hiei smirked before returning to his story. "Sometime in between there, I had been given a crystal. A crystal to remember my sister, Yukina. I set out from the group of thieves I had learned to call, "loose family" and searched for my sister. It was then that I got my Jagan eye and when I sealed my fate."

"What do you mean, "sealed your fate"?" Kurama asked with much curiosity and interest.

"Before I could get my third eye, I had to promise to the man that did it, I would not tell my sister who I was. Therefore, she would never know and I would be forced to watch from the shadows."

At the end of Hiei's telling of his past, Kurama couldn't help but feel a bit disheartened. He stood up abruptly from his chair and walked over to where Hiei sat on the bed. Sinking next to him, Kurama put an arm around Hiei's shoulder. "Don't worry, Yukina's a smart girl. I'm sure eventually she'll find out."

"I'm not worried. I don't even really care."

Kurama signed. If Hiei was going to be like this, then he wasn't about to push. "Alright, if you say so." He rose from the bed, and went back to his desk. "I have to study for my math test tomorrow. You can stay if you want."

"No, I think I'll let you have time to yourself." Hiei also stood up and walked over to the bedroom door, the thought of saying goodbye never even brushing his thoughts.

"Er...Hiei?" Kurama's voice broke the silence again.

Slowly, Hiei turned around to face the Kitsune Akuma. "Yes?"

"...Never mind." His shoulders sank, and he turned to his desk a bit teary eyed as Hiei strode from the doorframe and out of his house. Again, silence was the only sound and Kurama was alone.

Outside, Hiei crossed his arms and continued to walk down the street. '_So many times, you've heard my past, Ku. Why won't you tell me yours?_'

"Why is it, Hiei...that you always leave me...when I need you most?" The words echoed in Kurama's head as he spoke them aloud to himself. Never expecting an answer. Oh no, never.

Both of them, Demons. Seemingly as different as a bird and a fish, but really, they were alike in so many ways. Only needing to let down the barrier of difference to show each other their feelings and emotions. Each from a different side of the tracks, but destined to be together? Could this possibly happen? Could it...?


	3. Forget the Past to Live In the Present

Within the mass of bed sheets, Kurama tossed and turned. The room decorated with foxes seemed to blur into a swimming sea of color. Nothing was tangible and it felt as if he were falling. Falling into a pit of never ending doom. Clawing for solid ground only caused him to fall faster, and faster, and faster...

"Kurama! Get your tail over here, c'mon!" Kuronue smirked as Youko Kurama finally appeared by his side. "You ready?"

"You silly, baka. I'm _always ready." Youko Ku answered, his white garb fluttering around him. Ears pointed and hair flowing behind him, he and Kuronue began to sprint into the palace._

"What are you gonna do with your share?" Kuronue said mischievously as he swung his pendant around his finger.

"Oh, I don't know. Whatever I please, I guess." 

"Haha," Laughing heartily, Kuronue's eyes narrowed as they entered the narrow passages within the palace. "Me, I might just go out and have a little _fun_ if you catch my drift."

Now it was Youko Ku's turn to laugh. "That's just like you..." 

When they had reached a rather large door, Kuronue pushed it open and as it swung it creaked upon its old hinges. Inside was what seemed to be an office, but both Kuronue and Youko Ku, knew better. "So, little Koenma thinks he can hide his treasures from us, does he? Well my friend, he's got a surprise comming at him." 

"Don't diddle dawdle, Kuronue. We're not here to play games just get what we want and leave." 

"Oh, don't be such a pushover, Kurama. There's no chance in the Seven Hells that we'll get caught." Gingerly walking over to where a painting was hanging on the wall, Kuronue pushed it to the left side and a large vase appeared on an empty pedestal. It seemed to be made of pure gold, decorated with silver linings and jewels to boot.

Muttering to himself, Youko Ku pushed a small button, that was very conveniently concealed, and the underside of the desk turned to reveal a large golden-framed mirror. Taking it off the cherry wood, he pressed the button again, and the desk returned to its former form.

Kuronue had just fixed the painting as Youko Ku stuck the mirror under his arm.

"We've got the loot so let's jet this joint."

"Wait a minute. We just got here, what's the rush? Sure we may have gotten what we came for but who knows how much treasure could be stowed away in this palace." Kuronue's eyes glinted with excitement as he thought of all the wonders.

With a sigh, Youko Ku looked at Kuronue and dealt him a glare. "One quick look, but that's it."

"You sound like a mother, Kurama. And I do believe that is _not_ a good thing." But before Youko Ku could answer, Kuronue had bounded off and was looking in nook and cranny, room and bedchamber, office and broom closet? Youko Ku shook that off.

Unfortunately, Kuronue's joy ride was cut short as he promptly ran into one of the guards. A bit surprised at first, the guard looked at Kuronue for a second then raised his spear. "What're you doing?! You don't belong 'ere!"

Taking a step back, Kuronue held tight to his pendant as well as the golden vase. "Sorry old chap, but I can't stick around for tea. Ta ta!" Turning, he ran away as fast as possible, grabbing Youko Ku's arm as he passed.

"'Ey! Come back!" The guard ran to an intercom and pressed the button yelling the one word, "THIEVES!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Holding tight to his vase, Kuronue smiled and laughed as he ran through the corridors, only barely escaping them as each was shut off. Youko Ku on the other had did not seem to be having as much fun as his friend. Luckily the two of them made it outside, but they were not out of the woods yet. Literally.

Leading the way, Youko Ku looked back every so often to make sure that Kuronue was still there. After all there was a rather large group of guards wielding some nasty looking weapons on their tails.

"Just had to take another look, didn't you?" Youko Ku asked in a half joking manner.

"Come now, Kurama. Sometimes I think you know me better than myself!" As he ran, the pendant around his neck swung back and forth.

Suddenly a small dart came out of nowhere, and cut the chain on Kuronue's pendant. Seeing it fall off, Kuronue stopped and ran back to get it. 

"Kuronue! Don't!" Youko Ku stopped running as well. 

"Kurama, I need it!" He held tight to the mirror and watched unbelievingly as his friend ran back to get the pendant.

In a clearing, Kuronue bent down to pick up the pendant. He held it to his chest and was just about to head back when a bamboo pike ran straight through his right leg. He cried out in pain, and at least seven other pikes landed around him almost like a cage. 

Youko Ku watched in horror, the reflection of his friend...the blood, his cries of pain all appearing within his eyes.

The last words, Kuronue ever spoke rang through Kurama's ears. "Don't worry about me, Kurama. Save yourself!" Then, a pike surged through Kuronue's chest, and he fell upon it limply his eyes cold and empty.

"KURONUE!!!!!!!!!" Youko Ku's eyes were full of tears and he forced himself to turn away from the sight. Looking to the mirror, he saw a reflection. A figure holding a dart within his hand. He blinked horrified, unable to truly believe... '_No...it...it can't be..._' "Hiei?"

The dart was thrown and the mirror shattered.

Kurama sat up, sweating heavily, and breathing hard. Seeing the familiar surroundings of his room again, his respiration slowed, and murmured silently to himself. "...It was all just a nightmare...a terrible nightmare." He held his head, and covered his eyes with a hand.


	4. A Rising Ambition

_"You must not tell her...ever...ever...ever...ever...ever..."_

Hiei sat on the trashcan of an alleyway. His eyes were shut in thought, and he gave away the appearence that he was asleep.

"Oi, Hiei." Yusuke strode over to where the Demon sat on top the trashcan. "Whatcha doing out this late?"

"I could ask you the just the same."  
  


"Yeah, well...Genkai's got me out and about doing her chores. You'd think training would be enough but nooooooo..." He had to rearrange the way he was holding all the bags so he didn't drop any.

"So now what? Does she think you're her lackey or something?" Hiei asked, not really interested in an answer, just wanting to try to make small talk.

"Seems that way." Putting the bags down, Yusuke eyed Hiei and poked him. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I _was_ but your poking is not improving my status." Hopping from the trash can Hiei walked away purposely bumping into Yusuke.

"Sorry, man." The Spirit Detective mumbled more to himself then Hiei and he picked up the bags again and headed towards Genkai's shrine. "What do old lady psychics do with prune juice anyways?"

"Stupid humans...all of them." Hiei grumbled to himself as he looked for a new place to crash. "They all get too emotional..." That small spark of evil roused Hiei's thoughts.

'_Why not just go for the green? Take what you want and let no one stand in your way? You can do it you know...you have enough power... The world is yours to take..._' The nagging voice repeated itself like an echo within a cave. Hiei shook his head, shutting both eyes tight. 

"No!" The Youkai held his head with both hands, and he stumbled into the brick wall of a building. 

'_Come join us, Hiei... You know this is where you truly belong... You never had good within your blood, you've always been pure evil... You know this. You're in denial. Admit it, Hiei. Admit that you are evil. You belong in this Hell Hole, but if you join us, we can make it worth your while..._' As the words vibrated small chants could be heard. Pictures flashed before his eyes.

"Hina...! Yukina...! Mukuro...! ..." Then the last most recent picture flashed before his wide eyes. "...Kurama...!" The grip upon his head became loose, and his arms hung limply at his sides. Slowly, Hiei straightened up to his full height, eyes blank. 

Reaching within his pocket, he pulled the Hiruiseki gem out and after a moment of staring at it, he threw it to the ground. It sparkled for a moment before growing dull and sinking into the scenery. Leaving it behind, Hiei began to walk slowly, as if in a trance. In truth, Hiei had no destination in thought mentally, but his feet thought otherwise as they guided him along his way.

"I'm comming...for you...Kurama..."

Within the shadows, several figures stood. Eyes glowing a brilliantly sickening yellow, they all cackled a deep, insane laugh. '_Bwahahahaha! The fool. If only he knew...ha, but that's what makes our job fun.' There was a bit of murmured answers, and the four pairs of eyes narrowed._


	5. Shadows Cover the Light

The sun broke the horizon, and lit the deep purple sky with light. It reflected upon the dewdrops that delicately decorated the million blades of grass and robins sung the song of the first awakening of the day. 

Untangling himself from the bed sheets, Kurama slipped from his bed. He quickly made it, and put on his school clothes. Checking the clock for at least the third time that minute, he yawned and began to make himself breakfast. 

"Remind me to never eat pizza before a job..." He rubbed his temples and sat down pouring himself a glass of orange juice. Staring at the glass, a small girl walked up to the open door and tapped upon the frame lightly.

"Um...excuse me, sir." Looking at Kurama, she smiled shyly.

Kurama looked at her for a minute then he gasped quietly to himself. '_Yukina!_' 

Holding up the Hiruiseki gem that Hiei had thrown to the ground earlier that night, Yukina looked at Kurama with a slightly puzzled look. "Sir, did you leave this outside?"

'_...Was Hiei here last night?_' "Oh, no...I didn't, but it belongs to a friend of mine." Yukina handed it to Kurama and smiled again. "Thank you, Yu---...Thanks." 

"Uh hu, no problem!" She giggled and turned to leave. Around her neck was her own gem, and Kurama smiled at it as she left. It was good to see that Yukina was holding her own. But then the event of Hiei came to mind. 

"Hiei would never leave this, anywhere...Is...is he alright?" Kurama thought aloud to himself. "What...what could've happened?"

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Hiei held tight to the hilt of his katana. His eyes flashed dangerously, and he sneered. "I'm comming for you...Kurama." Clearly upon his right arm, the Black Dragon burned with a dark intensity that was almost impossible to believe, unless you could see it.

"**_That's right, Hiei. Fight for what you rightfully own, what you truly desire. Everything is yours to take..._**" The figure who spoke came into view, garbed with a great array of cloak and cape. "_I've brought you a play-mate, Hiei..._" He stepped forward, and at his side appeared another. Within this new arrival's hand was a red pendant that swung back and forth. 

The figure that withheld the pendant nodded his head, leaving it bowed low, the great hat shadowing his eyes. After glaring at the figure for a moment, Hiei shot the caped one a glare and continued to swing his katana, causing a cloud of silver mist to hang in the air where the blade passed.

"**_I take it you two will finish what you've started, correct?_**" 

"I will do what I please. I don't take orders from anyone, and I work alone." He shot a glance at the pendant that grew deep crimson as it reflected the only light within the dark room.

"_I am not like the others you have come to call your companions. I never fail a mission, never._" He swung the pendant one more time around and he caught it within his palm.

"Hn." The answer was short and cold. 

"**_It's good to see you've settled your differences, Hiei. Kuronue. We wait until nightfall..._**" The cloaked one sank into the darkness and disappeared. The shadows were lifted and both Kuronue and Hiei were left in the house. Alone.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

"AH! I'm late for my test!" Kurama grabbed his backpack and stuck the burnt piece of toast in his mouth. "Oh God, the teacher's going to kill me!" Running out of the door, the gem glistened from its spot on his dresser. 

Running along the sidewalk, Kurama tried to swallow his toast. He pulled out his notebook, and tried to quickly scan the words he had written without ramming into a tree or pole or mailbox. As he stopped momentarily to fix his things, he turned. "Hiei?"

The short form of who seemed to be Hiei could be seen standing with his back leaning against a tree. Although, another stood beside him. A taller person.

Kurama gasped, as his eyes grew wide. "K-Kuronue?" He blinked, but when he looked back, both were gone. "Great...I'm late for school and I'm seeing things..." Speeding his pace, he ran into the school building almost dropping all his books in the process.


	6. A New Arival

"Man...that was terrible..." Kurama slumped his way back from the long day of school. It seemed like it had been eons instead of the seven hours it truly was. Sighing, Kurama slung his bag over his shoulder and looked to the sky. "Gee, sun set early today. It's only 4:00 PM and it seems more like 7:00... Maybe there's a storm?"

Many of Kurama's classmates ran by him, all talking amongst themselves, but their conversations were unheard by the Kitsune Akuma.

'_Was it Hiei that I saw earlier today? But...if it was...then...how, how could Kuronue have been there? I...I saw him die._' The thoughts pounded within Kurama's mind, as he walked the familiar route. Soon his house was in view and he could see his mother waiting for him outside.

"Welcome home, Suiichi." She waved and smiled in the similar manner she always did.

"Mother, it's good to see you're out of bed. Feeling better?" He smiled and chuckled to himself with the usage of his human name.

"Yes, much better." Putting an arm around her son, the two entered the apartment.

"That's good to hear."

As Kurama's mother sat down she began to talk to Suiichi about his day at school.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Hiei sat with his legs crossed, arms folded across his chest, and his katana remained between his arms. His eyes were closed, and he did not speak. Directly across from where he sat, Kuronue stood in a similar fashion. Head bowed, and arms crossed, he stared at the floor with his empty eyes. 

"_What is our means of attack, tonight?" _

"There are no plans for _our means of attack. Like I said before, I work alone. If I am to do this, it is to be done by myself."_

"_You must know though, that I would be very helpful in overcoming Kurama. You see, I happen to have had some personal dealings with the Youko..." His eyes narrowed, "_It was he I died for after all. Thought he could do everything himself as well, shame I had to pay for it though._"_

Raising an eyebrow at Kuronue, Hiei decided to disregard the matter. "Just be ready in an hour."

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

After Kurama had told his daily telling of the school day his mother had retired to her bedroom. For it was late and Kurama had told her that rest was a part of recovery's best medicine. As he walked around the house turning lights off and making sure everything was tidy before he left for his work shift, he saw Hiei's gem again.

"Maybe I should return this before I go to work..." Kurama thought to himself, "It still surprises me that Hiei would lose it..."

Locking his apartment door behind him, Kurama headed along the familiar path to the bar. In his usual manner, he walked with his hands within his pockets, and head slightly lowered. He could feel the gem bounce in his pant pocket as he walked.

Suddenly, two shadows appeared, bounced, and were gone. Kurama looked up abruptly. "Hiei?" 


	7. Death Over Friendship

"_Kurama?_" The familiar voice came in a very cocky tone. 

The Kitsune Akuma turned and saw the figure leaning against the tree, arms folded. "K-Kuronue?"

"_Surprised, Kurama? Surprised that I'm alive? Standing here right in front of you? Don't be. Because, thanks to you...I'm not alive. In your features anyways._" Reaching within his pocket, Kuronue pulled out the small pendant and began swinging it around. 

Staring at the would-be ghost with painful remembrance, Kurama sank as he held his hands to his heart. "No... Kur---no.." 

Stepping from behind the tree in which Kuronue was leaning against, Hiei glared at Kurama. "It's true, you know. Hard to believe I once trusted you. Never again, I'll tell you though." With his step, his katana clinked silently at his side.

Letting go of his grasp, Kurama's eyes fell upon Hiei. "Hiei..." The thought of the gem within his pocket had slipped his mind as he stared at who he had believed were his closest friends. "What are you talking about?"

"Kuronue and I spoke. Quite a bit, might I add. Became quite familiar with each other, that we did... He told me of your past, Ku." Turning away from Kurama, he stepped carelessly. "Why couldn't you tell me of your past? You always had so much trouble, and yet, this stranger told it to me willingly." Hiei shook his head.

"It's just that...that..." Kurama stuttered. He was unable to look either Hiei or Kuronue in the eye straight, and he fiddled with his hands.

"_It's all your fault, Kurama. And now you're gonna pay._" The pendant that he swung within his fingers, transformed into a scythe blade connected to a chain. When it was swung it would hiss while passing through the thin air.

Hiei pulled his katana from its sheath and before Kurama could react, had moved with his lightning-quick movement, and had the blade pressed against Kurama's throat. The Youko was cornered as his back was pressed against a tree trunk, and he stared into his friend's red eyes.

"You've done nothing but stand in my way from the beginning of when I met you, Ku. It's time that I make my own path, and in order to do that...you must be out of the picture." Hiei pressed the cold steel upon Kurama's neck and blood began to roll upon the blade.

Wincing from the pain and lack of air, Kurama's mind raced. He was unsure of what he could do. Was this how his life would end? By the hand of his best friend? Then...he thought. His mind shifted from the Hiei he knew to the one he had seen in his dream. 

As the blade continued upon its path upon Kurama's neck, Hiei pressed harder unflinchingly. It was as if all of his time with Kurama before had never happened, all the stuff they had gone through together never happened. None of it did. They were never friends. Only two Demons. From different sides of the track.

In the flutter of faltering between conscious and unconsciousness, Kurama reached into his pocket and pulled out the gem. He shoved it in Hiei's face, only hoping against the odds that it would have some meaning to him.

Seeing the gem that Kurama had in Hiei's face, Kuronue stumbled to stand straight. "_Don't look at it Hiei! It's just a fox trick, he's trying to pull you to his side!!!_"

After staring at the gem for naught but a second, Hiei took a step back and drew back his katana. His eyes were wide and his lip quivered. 

Coughing, both hands flew to his cut throat and Kurama turned to the tree for support. Blood streamed freely between his fingers and he was obviously having trouble standing up straight. The gem fell from his hands and it landed on the ground rolling a few feet towards from Hiei.

"_Don't look at it Hiei..._" Kuronue ordered again. But no matter how many times he told the Demon not to look at the gem, the more he ignored his "partner in crime". Growing angry, Kuronue shot a hand out and spread his fingers. The gem flew into his palm and he clenched his fist, causing it to shatter into tiny pieces. 

Blinking, Hiei looked from Kurama to Kuronue as if just awakening from a trance. He sneered and with a short cry of anger, charged at Kurama, katana held high. 

Unable to return to his senses, it wasn't until the long steel had punctured his body did he realize that, Hiei indeed, was not the one he called friend. Gasping for breath, Kurama bent over the long sword protruding from his lower abdomen. The sticky, warm liquid ran down his front and back, and he fell to the ground glancing at the wavering image of Hiei. 

"Hiei...you're not like this..." Inhaling sharply, Kurama's tears of pain fell from his eyes. "You're...my friend...forever...always... If you must kill me to obtain your true life's happiness...then...do it." Pulling the katana from his abdomen, with a large wince of pain, Kurama held it out to Hiei. "Do it, Hiei...if you must." 


	8. Twice the Fighters, Twice the Action

"_Go ahead, Hiei. This is what you've been working towards. Total conquest. Everything is yours to take, just kill him. Kill him, now._" Kuronue spoke to Hiei. He was pushing him verbally, and it seemed...to be working.

Slowly, reaching out, Hiei took the katana from Kurama's bloody hands. Feeling the blade being lifted from his hands, Kurama's head bowed, eyes shut tight. He waited the moment when his life would end. But, it never came. With a small gasp, Kurama opened his eyes and looked up at Hiei.

The katana quivered in Hiei's open palms. His eyes were wide, and he stared blankly at the metal blade. Upon it was a shadow, but it was not just any shadow. For it was the outline of his Hiruiseki gem, glistening in its inanimate glory. 

"_What are you waiting for, Hiei? Don't tell me you're becoming emotional, because only weaklings let their emotions control them. Only weaklings like humans..." Narrowing his eyes, Kuronue continued to feed Hiei's thoughts of hatred and pain._

Moving his one hand to the hilt of the katana, Hiei gripped it tightly. Glaring down at Kurama, his red eyes danced like flames, burning...burning. "This, this is the end..." He raised the blade high above his head.

Kuronue smirked to himself; Hiei was about to do the deed that would mark his path of destiny.

"Your end!" At the very last moment, Hiei spun upon his heel and threw the katana straight at Kuronue, leaving Kurama stunned.

Staring down at the sword protruding from his stomach, Kuronue sneered at Hiei. He reached down and ripped the sword from himself, seemingly without feeling pain. Blood gushed from the gaping hole, but it was not the red liquid that was the appearence. Instead, it seemed more like a black ooze substance that poured from Kuronue's form. When it touched the ground, it burned with a hissing noise.

Kurama signed to himself a sigh of relief. So he had not completely lost the Hiei he knew. His Hiei. Falling against the tree, he sunk to the ground to fall unconscious. Obviously, the mix of loosing blood and shock of the moment had caused him a slight fright.

"Who are you?!" Hiei barked as his eyes darted back to Kuronue after he watched Kurama pass out. 

"_Who I am is of no concern to you, Hiei... For I work under the command of those higher authorities. My life has no purpose, never did. If I were to die during a mission, none would mourn for I never was." The longer he talked, the more ooze fell from his stomach. There soon became a pile, which spread in a spur and became hovering shadows._

"**_This is not your dream to make. No longer will we offer you the chance of joining the side that will triumph. You blew your chance, Hiei. You chose unseen love over us. And now, you will pay._" A new voice rose from the darkness and Kuronue sank away.**

Opening his Jagan eye, Hiei began to look around frantically.

"_You can't fight us, we will win. We offered you a place on our team, and you refused. Now we will destroy you and all whom you hold close."_

The hovering shadows formed together to create two new figures. Both had neon green eyes, aqua hair, and matching akidos. One wore a red one the other blue. 

"Who's this crap chap?" The one wearing red inquired.

"**_The one who betrayed us, Kurayu. I leave him to you and Shimonu. He should not be much of a bother._"**

"If only you knew..." Hiei mumbled underneath his breath and he eyed the two informed as Kurayu and Shimonu. 

"Shall we try the double rout, dear brother?" Shimonu said with a snicker and glint to his eye.

"Aye! That we shall!"

Both ran towards the other right hand extended. When they reached each other, they slapped hands together and disappeared with a small puff of red and blue smoke.

"Dammit, where'd they go?" Hiei mumbled to himself. His Jagan eye moved back and forth but he couldn't detect either's movement. '_What in the name of the seven hells am I supposed to do?!'_


	9. The Black Dragon Unleashed

A sigh could be heard and the voice appeared to hover around from all directions. "This chaps got no style at all, Kurayu. Shame this fight won't have any challenge to it."

"Aye, Shimonu. Boy's got no skills."

"I may not be able to see you, but you're talking is insanely annoying." Hiei, being one that usually did not converse with his enemies, glared. He tuned his ears to listen and had chosen a very risky move. He closed his Jagan eye as well as his two regular ones and decided to focus upon his sense of hearing.

"Would you look at that, the Youkai's asking for a death wish." Kurayu spoke up, his eyes appeared and flashed dangerously.

"What's 'e think 'e's doing, closin 'is eyes and all. Already put at a disadvantage...only accomplishing diggin 'imself a grave." Also stepping from the darkness of the split shadows, Shimonu held his scythe outwards.

Kurayu swung his nunchuckas silently through the night, the chain making no noise. After a nod passed between the two twins, they approached Hiei, weapons raised.

Stepping out from behind Kurama's limp body, the one in the form of Kuronue sneered and the disguise melted away. He bent down and squatted beside the one whom he pretended was his former friend, and sneered as he watched the twins. A small energy ball of red light he spun it on his fingertip. 

"The name's Ranko, and I'm afraid this is your last moment of life." 

Raising the energy ball within his hand high above his head, Ranko sadistically stared down upon Kurama who was so helpless. Chest heaving up and down with forced respiration, blood rolling from his abdomen wound, a small bit of unseen charma swarming around him as his thoughts circled.

Just as Ranko began to strike downwards, the caped figure grabbed the hand in which the energy ball was held. 

"**_Not just yet, Ranko. I want the Youkai to watch his friend die, knowing he brought him into this mess to begin with._**" 

Ranko was about to object, but saw the look upon his master's face and nodded solemnly. "Yes, M'lord."

Kurayu took one more step towards Hiei and raised his nunchuckas high, swinging them in the circular motion, he began to strike at the head of his opponent.

At the last moment, Hiei's eyes snapped open. During the swinging, a small chink of metal upon metal had given Kurayu's placement away and using his lightning quick speed had evaded the blow and kneed him in the stomach.

Stumbling back into the darkness, clutching his stomach, Kurayu grinned devilishly. "Better come and join the fight, Shimonu. 'E ain't playin no more."

"Then lets see these powers." Kurayu held tight to the pole of his scythe and swung horizontally then vertically.

"You're too slow, fools." Hiei disappeared and reappeared behind both of them. Removing the bandages from his Black Dragon, he prepared to use it knowing that it would most likely drain all his energy but he was prepared to die for Kurama.

Both Kurayu and Shimonu eyed the supposed tattoo with suspicion.

"Come on, what are you afraid?!" Hiei yelled at the two, seeing that they weren't making any of the sudden movements they had been.

"We ain't afraid of nuffin, bastard." Speeding towards Hiei with his nunchuckas spinning again, Shimonu nodded towards his brother, who shortly followed him.

Raising his arm high, the shadow of the dragon rose from the tattoo. Electricity sped through the dragon as it sped towards Shimonu and Kurayu. It let out a roar of anger and opened its mouth.

Stepping backwards in horror, Kurayu held onto his twin's hand tightly unable to take his eyes from the monstrosity. Shimonu also stared and let out a terrified cry as it swallowed both whole. Taking a sharp turn, the dragon ran straight through Ranko as he stood up. 

Quivering for a moment Ranko's eyes grew dull and empty and he fell to the ground. Purplish red blood appeared around his chest.

The dragon then returned to Hiei once again becoming the tattoo upon his arm. Clutching it tightly, he quickly grabbed the wraps again and tied it with a knot. "Come out, who ever you are!"

The figure stepped forth capes fluttering behind him in an array of fabric. "**_So maybe I underestimated you slightly, Hiei. It's surprising that you mastered the Black Dragon already... In fact, it's surprising that a Demon like you could even handle the power._**"****


	10. A Choice Between Companions

"**_Come now, don't tell me you've already forgotten who I am._**" 

The shadows dispersed allowing Hiei to see the figure's form. His eyes shown a deep cobalt blue a right below his left eye a scar in the shape of a crossed half circle. Hair a brilliant flaming orange and yellow hung in his face, the rest tied behind in a low set ponytail. A smirk fell upon his face, and fangs could be seen.

"Edowin..." The resemblence between this figure, and the picture Hiei had set in his mind those many years ago, were very subtle but now he knew it had to be his old companion.

"**_That's right. Like the new look? The old one was so ghetto._**" Edowin said in a sarcastic tone.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?!" At last memory, he had met the Demon during an absence. Hiei had snuck away, to evade the problems of daily life, and in doing so, he had been pushed into a war.

_Hiei had never told this to Kurama for fear that his friend would go crazy over the fact that he could've been killed and that it was a very foolish thing to do. The battle raged and each side seemed to be equal. Seeing as the fight was not his to bother with, Hiei tried to pass by but was stopped by the side opposing Edowin's. He had not met the Demon until the enemy side took him captive and threw him within the prison in which the Youkai met Edowin._

_Edowin had been wounded rather fatally, although he still had the strength to function, talk, and even begin to heal himself. He and Hiei had conversed in small talk during the first two days, and had devised the plan to escape. The deal was that should Hiei help Edowin escape the prison and get back to his fellow comrades, and Edowin would show Hiei the way back to where he was heading._

_Fortunately, they both escaped and made it back. Although, just as Edowin was about to point Hiei in the correct direction, Hiei decided to hang around for a while. Supposedly, the two had created a half friendship in the time of hatred but when they did part, they never intended on meeting again._

And yet, here he stood right in front of Hiei's eyes. As cocky as ever, and now, supposedly after his blood?

"**_I found the new me. Not the Edowin who would be a pushover, one to be lead. Oh no. I am now the leader of my own faction. Triumphant we shall stand._**"

Unable to believe what he was hearing Hiei continued to stare at Edowin. 

Walking over to the stunned Hiei, Edowin put a hand upon his shoulder. "**_You were the one who pushed me to go into the position in which I stand now. Thanks to you, I am who I am. Had you not come, I might have died within that prison. I'm thanking you now, Hiei. And because of your deeds, I am offering you one last chance to join with me._**"__


	11. Battle to the Death

"You actually think, that I will willingly join you? After what you just did? Causing me to almost _kill my best friend?! I think not, Edowin." Hiei raised his katana and moved his position so that he was in front of Kurama. The Black Dragon Wave had caused most of his spiritual power to be drained but that didn't mean he couldn't use his swordsmanship._

"**_As you wish. But remember, that I gave you a chance and you so rudely refused._" Placing both palms together in front of himself, Edowin began to rub them together. The friction caused created a bit of dark energy, which grew into a storm of sparks.**

Kurama's breathing caught Hiei's ears, and he looked at him with the corner of his eye. Silently he whispered to himself, "I am sorry, Kurama. Forgive me for my ill deeds...But before I do battle...I want you to know...I've chosen. I've chosen you to be the one, I am willing...to die for."

"**_Oh so touching indeed. Makes me sick to my stomach. Now, Hiei...we fight._" Letting a short battle cry fall from his lips, Edowin sent a disc of the black energy straight towards Hiei. **

"Don't think you can beat me...so easily!" Slicing at the disc speeding towards him, Hiei watched the two pieces of the floating energy fly off in different directions. "You can't use your regular techniques on me, Edowin. I watched your battle strategies during the war..." 

"**_Like that will do much to save you._" He straightened up, "****_So maybe you did infiltrate my discus, but my next attack will destroy you and your despicable friend._"**

"You will not touch a hair on Kurama, or I will see to it that you greatly regret it." This time, it was Hiei's turn to attack. Raising his katana again, he sped towards Edowin, only at the last minute did he turn directions and spin towards his back and hit his former friend.

The riff of Edowin's robes ripped, and a small cut appeared and began to bleed freely. Edowin smirked, "**_It seems that you too have lost your touch with the element of battle. I may have only known you for say around a week, but within that time I was quite capable of realizing your potential. You're holding yourself back, and whether it's because you still call me friend, or you are too weakened from your earlier attack, I know not._"**

"You seem to like to hear yourself talk." Hiei again, swung his katana at Edowin. This time he came in contact with the other Demon's chest, and struck hard. Though, it made no impact what so ever. In fact, all it accomplished was to break the quivering blade at a terrible angle, rendering it almost useless.

During the midst of the fighting, Kurama had slowly begun to regain consciousness. His eyes fluttered open, and he winced, clutching his neck. That was when he noticed the scorch mark upon the earth, and the dead Ranko. Had this one been the Demon who had played tricks with his mind, to confuse him? Was this the one who had disguised himself as Kuronue?  Kurama pondered this for a moment before the movements and noises of the battles reached his senses and he jerked his head to see Hiei's katana snap in half. 

"Hiei..." He silently called out but his voice was hoarse and naught above a whisper. 

"**_A broken blade in battle is worthless, like a fool and a riddle. You should be more cautious when fighting opponents you must look up at, Hiei. In both mind and body._" Edowin sneered.**

"Shut up you hell scum!" Sheathing what was left of his katana, Hiei focused what little spiritual power he had left in an attempt to transform. Edowin had never seen his true form, so there would be some surprise to that route.

Kurama tried to stand up, but couldn't. He sank against the tree again, and focused on breathing. Nothing else. After regaining his composure, Kurama reached behind his ear. Searching within the mass of hair, he felt slowly for the rose whiplash that he would use to save his friend.

"**_What kind of dirty trick are you trying to pull now? Always the one to rely on trickery rather than skill, that you were. Seems you haven't changed._" Edowin's eyes narrowed, he was unsure of what Hiei was doing and only hoped that his bluff would be able to render the Youkai into a fit of anger. For, when fighting in combat, anger was the factor that would create the weakness. The Achilles' heel that would have him end triumphant as always.**

"I'm not a cheater, if that is what you are suggesting." Realizing that he did not have the spirit power needed to transform, he relied upon his attitude to get him out. For he, and the same for Edowin, had not noticed that Kurama had regained consciousness and was in a position in which he could function.

"**_But of course not. You good guys always play by the rules. Shame that rule following usually is the downfall of courageous fighters, such as yourself._" Making a sweeping motion, Edowin appeared behind Hiei. An arm shot from the cloaked form and wrapped around Hiei's neck, capturing him within a chokehold. Edowin pulled upwards, smirking, an evil glint within his eye.**

"**_It's time to end this. You've taken up enough of my time already..._"**


	12. A True Happy Ending?

As the grip upon his neck became tighter, Hiei gagged. His vision began to blur and everything turned dark. All movements seemed to end, and all he could hear was Edowin's sinister, sadistic laughing. The laughing of an insane, madman... Mind spinning, ears ringing, eyes filling with moisture. He had failed to protect the person he loved. Trying to swallow one last time, he choked and the voice split through the laughter, like breaking glass.

"Rose Whip!"

Hiei felt himself being dropped and he could feel the ground upon his knees and hands as he gasped for air. Turning, he looked to Kurama and his sight returned. "Ku---Kurama..."

"**_Gah, you bastard!_**" Edowin clutched his shoulder, which had been pierced by the whip, and the blood rolled from between his fingers.

"I know you don't deserve it, but I'm giving you a chance. A chance to revert your ways of evil and return to the being you once were." Kurama's hoarse voice boomed over the silence. The hand in which the whip was held clenched tight. "Do it, and you shall live."

"**_You think I need your sympathy? I do not lose. Just because you have some fancy whip does not mean that you have won this battle. Oh, no._**" Fear glimmered brightly from within Edowin's eyes, though he did an excellent job of not showing it. Only an expert of body language would've been able to realize that indeed, Edowin was frightened of Kurama.

From his sitting, propped up position, Kurama shrugged slightly. "Whatever you say, but don't forget I offered you a way out." Pulling back upon his whip, he prepared to salvage another attack this time, one that would be fatal.

"No, Kurama!" Hiei shouted as he stood up. His eyes flickered with a growing fire, and he locked eyes with his friend. "This is my fight, I shall deal the final blow. You rest, you are wounded. You shall not die while I am watching."

Kurama's eyelids fell slightly almost in a pleading glance, but Hiei didn't seem to notice. He pulled his broken katana once again, an aura of red shadows danced about his form.

"**_What's this?! B-But you had no spiritual power! You used the Black Dragon Wave, you shouldn't even be standing!!_**" 

"You're confusing me with weaklings, Edowin. Weaklings that depend on others to do their fights. Weaklings who hide within the shadows and only come out when they believe they _know_ the odds are for them. Weaklings like you..." The broken katana's blade was also surrounded by the red aura and it began to dance upon it like miniature dragons.

Edowin growled. "**_Shut up, you!_**"

"Just admit it. You were wrong, and I was right. Good _always triumphs over evil, and nothing will change that!" The red dragons dispersed and the katana's blade was restored. Not to its original form, but instead a thicker blade that was in much better condition and quality than his old broken blade. Hiei smirked, and disappeared with his speed. _

"You once were my friend, Edowin, but now and forever more shall remain an enemy!" Reappearing behind the Demon, Hiei struck downwards with his new sword and allowed the metal to seer through Edowin's back and out his chest.

Watching the blood pour down his front, Edowin's eyes dilated. "**_You know Hiei...this isn't the end. You may kill me now, but that does not defeat the rise of evil. Someone will take my place, always. Nothing can stop our negative energy, nothing..._**" 

As his voice faded off, his eyes grew dim and his body limply fell to the ground, removing itself from the blade on its own. Blood rolled from the blade, and Hiei's hand quivered before he dropped it. "I'm sorry Edowin."

Kurama looked to Hiei. He pushed himself to his feet, and put his rose whip away. "Hi---"

"It's all over Kurama, there's nothing left to worry about for now. You're safe, we're safe." He walked over to Kurama, and with his head bowed, hugged him tightly.

Smiling, Kurama let his head rest upon Hiei's shoulder. "Yes, I know. Thank you, my dear friend."

The two friends held each other and were able to relax in the safety of the peace and quiet. Never the thought of anything that could tear them apart again would rise, never. Although, amongst the clearing shadows beneath the trees a pair of red eyes shown bright. They narrowed and a small figure leapt off into the darkness.

_"You know Hiei...this isn't the end. You may kill me now, but that does not defeat the rise of evil...rise of evil...rise of evil...rise of evil..."_

Author's Note: Well guys, that's the end. I know, it's another cliffhanger, but it seems that's my writing style. Who knows, if I get enough reviews, I might write a sequel. This was an interesting fanfic to write, and I'm glad I could share it with all of you. Catch ya later! ^^


End file.
